What Life Looks Like
by fictionlover94
Summary: Abby Lincoln wasn't decommissioned, and one of her first self appointed mission was to keep her old team from turning to the bad side. Not to mention she has a tall stack of homework, a relationship with Maurice (turns to 2/5 later), and missions on top of it.
1. Chapter 1

**What Life Looks Like**

**Abby Lincoln wasn't decommissioned, and one of her first self appointed mission was to keep her old team from turning to the bad side. Not to mention she has a tall stack of homework, a relationship with Maurice (turns to 2/5 later), and missions on top of it. **

As much as Abby hated it, but she had added Fanny Fulbright to her list. Yet another person to keep from turning bad, she knew the teens were after her former team. Number1 was away with the G:KND sadly still. Her list looked much like this:

Wally, Hoagie, Kuki, Fanny, Rachel, Gabe, and finally Patton. That was 7 people that she had to watch on top of everything else. Mentally she groaned and turned off her computer, that was totally immune to hackers. She had no clue what to do next other then get ready for the first day of high school. And it seemed like yesterday that she joined the TND.

"Come on Abby," said the soothing voice of Maurice Davis from behind her bedroom door. They have been dating for only 2 weeks now, he was a junior and she was only a freshman. Cree was now a junior as well. She rolled her eyes and found his old soccer jersery to put on. It was her favorite colors blue and white with the number 52 on the back.

She glanced hestitant at the hat sitting on her bed. She hadn't put it back on since she was transferred to the TND. She shook her head and opened the door leaving it there. Who knows? Maybe she'll put it back on later when she wasn't already in a rush.

"Ready for the big guns? You're in high school now Abby," he said his eyes twinkling. They could see each other all of the time now well when permitted. They had two classes together Web Design and Creative writing.

"Yea listen I gotta pick up a couple of friends. What to come with?" she asked hopefully he didn't mind. Instead he was smiling.

"Of course where to first?"

He grabbed her hands and they made there way to her friends houses, ready for the first day of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to do short chapters and update more often, which will usually be during my 4th period 'Study hall' class. **

"Harvey!" screamed Rachel McKenzie to her brother. She stood wearing her long sleeve orange zip up sweater with a purple tank top. This her favorite outfit was stopped with her light blue jeans and white gym shoes. What was wrong was her brother and her brush filled with the dogs hair. Her blond hair was messy and in a desperate need for a brush. Frustrated she just put her thin hair up in a ponytail.

Harvey M. Mckenzie however was no where to be seen. He had probably caught up with his friends Tommy, Sonia, Lee, and Paddy. She liked his friends but sometimes they talked about him behind his back, something about the Kids Next Door or fighting alone. She normally shook this off but it all sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't place why.

She went down the stairs and pulled out a box of blueberry poptarts, this was going to be a long day. Freshman year was supposed to be exciting but she sure didn't feel that. Slowly Rachel made her way to her front door. Rachel had to meet up with her friends Abby and Fanny, and she was slowly warming up to Kuki Sanban.

Sighing she looked at her iPod's clock and looked around. Then she pulled out a teal book that she had oh so apparently written before she was 13. It was labeled diary but the entire thing was written in third person like it was a novel. But the names and descriptions were so vivid that she knew that this wasn't a story, but it was real.

Plus the name Nigel Uno sounded very familiar to her. The way she described him in her novel made him sound so perfect. Kind and understanding blue eyes, red and gray attire seemed to be the way she described him. She looked around once more and read more into the diary. Her sister Grace from her dad's first marriage was supposed to be visiting today.

Ugh, she didn't hate her sister Grace but today she really wasn't in the mood. She sighed and nearly jumped back when she saw Fanny coming her way. Rachel immediately saw the shocking red hair from her friend.

"Hi Rachel," she said her arms around a boy with cameo cargo pants, a black tee, and converse sneakers. Patton Drilovsky is Fanny's on and off boyfriend for the past year.

"Hi guys ready to go to school?" she said teasing her friend, but she didn't want to go either. Rachel hated going to class and put up with her lab partner Lizzie Devine. Their science teacher was really effective on her first day. She had sent out notes to each student saying who there partners were for the year and such. Fanny's partner was Kuki Sanban.

Rachel put the book in her denim bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Nice outfit by the way Fanny," she said geninuely to her. Fanny looked pretty cute with her hair in two low messy ponytails, a green sweater dress, topped with converse sneakers. The dress was a nice change since she normally wore jeans and a tee shirt most of the time. Fanny rolled her eyes and turned slightly pink at this. They all started to walk to school and waited for Abby at the bus stop.

"Hi!" said Abby panting some with Maurice by her side. She noticed Wally Beetles talking with Hoagie Gilligan not to far from her. She started to keep close tabs on them without attracting them. She was a little late when she saw Hoagie notice her watching. He winked and started to make his way over to them.

Without looking back she pushed everybody to go forward. There was still a chance that remembering each other will spark some memories.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what classes do we have together?" asked Fanny turning and facing Patton. They were currently on which made some of those girls jealous. Patton was pretty handsome with wide brown eyes and a cute little cleff chin. He smiled before pulling there schedules out.

Then Fanny's face lite up in joy, they had 4 of there 7 classes together. The only ones that they didn't have together were English lit and anatomy. They smiled at each other and then continued to walk to the school talking with Wally and Fanny. Wally and Patton have been friends since they were 14. Fanny and Kuki have been friends since before they could remember.

Hoagie walked quickly to Abby and stood there waiting for her to say something before saying something himself.

"Hey Abs," he said trying to play it cool. Abby looked at him before realizing that Cree was right about Hoagie he was pretty cute. She shook her head she had a mission to be on, plus she had a boyfriend.

That was when she saw it, the neighborhood villain crashing the park again. Looking quickly at her friends she kept walking, hopefully the kids next door would get there in time. Her job was to spy not to fight the villains. So instead she kept walking.

She walked right by Nigel's old house and avoid looking at it. The treehouse still there intact with another sector V living in it.

Nigel had been gone for the past 6 years. The school and anybody who cared to take notice thought he had just moved back to England. Abby knew better and it hurt to know that her friends have forgotten about it and him. However Rachel looked at his house for a moment.

"Didn't we know that guy that used to live there?" she asked hugging herself some. She remembered reading her diary and then blanked before laughing at it. Rachel called her diary a great imanginative story.

"Abby doesn't think so," she said still looking. Inside was obviously some kids getting ready for the first day of school. Or at least fighting to go on the first day.

They kept walking only Abby and Rachel talked about Nigel's old house. None of the others really noticed or cared, she guessed. Instead they were already talking about graduation and prom and a bunch of things. Abby and Rachel pulled out there schedules and compared them.

So they had French IV together and the same journalism class. Other then that Rachel had more classes with Kuki then anything. All of them rounded into Central High School for the first day of freshman year. Emotions run high and then Abby walked in. This was her element watching all of the teens walking about and around.

Everybody parted there own way and Abby was ready for whatever hit her.

**Is it just me or did anybody notice that in Operation: Canyon that Patton and Wally seem to be friends? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I update as soon as I can. Also real life SUCKS! NEVER grow up, kids next door forever! Oh and I don't own Arby's either, it's a roast beef fastfood chain here in America. **

Abby remembered uniting with her friends back in the start of middle school. Rachel was eating lunch alone and Abby joined her. Kuki had been popular and Abby was pretty well known it was natural for them to become friends. It was actually hard to get Fanny on her side since her dad was kind of evil. It was actually Patton that convinced her other wise.

Now here she was on the first day of school and eating lunch with other people of all things. None of them really ate the same lunch. This frustrated Abby to no end, even Maurice ate the last lunch.

Sighing she opened her locker door, 25-2-9. She looked at the numbers and made an amused face at this. This wasn't some kind of sign was it?

Finally she got to work ready to rig her locker so chocolate sauce would go all over the intruder. Giggling as she thought of the outcome of that. Normally Hoagie would be the one to do this but it was pretty easy. Sadden at her friends decommissioning she did this as a memorial to the grand ol numbuh 2 man.

"Hi Abby!" said Kimberly Schmid from behind her. She was the german foreign exchange students with her boyfriend Gabe Rodowsky on her arm. Both former kids next door operatives Kim, aka 202, and Gabe, 74.239 both have really grown up.

"Are you coming to the national honors society meeting with us this year?" asked Gabe getting excited talking about it. He had gotten his braces off this past spring, but he still had the ginger hair and freckles.

"Nah Abby can't make it, she has other things to do," she said. Yea spying took up a lot of the afternoon jobs. Both looked disappointed as they sulked off to AP Biology. But that didn't stop Rachel from coming up behind them next.

"I got the job at Arby's!" she said squealing. Then she pointed to the hat on her head which prompted a bunch of teachers to yell at her to take it off. Rolling her eyes Rachel took it off but looked proud.

Abby thumbsed up her friend and smiled.

"Just don't get in trouble," said Abby looking out for her.

"Do you wanna come with me on my first day?" she asked and Abby's face fell. She would love to be there on Rachel's first day on the job. But she was busy.

"I have a date with Maurice, but I'll try to catch up," she promised. Then the bell for first period rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating soon enough I have my own job in fast food to be worrying about. Is it unethical to make us only work a certain number of hours?  
**

**Oh and I don't own the cheer either. **

Kuki Sanban looked at Wally lovingly from her seat, Mr. Roden had all the students sitting in alphabetical order. So they were currently far away from each other. Though it was only freshman year she could see herself getting crowned prom king and queen. Sighing dreamily she waited for the teacher to tell them they could get there own partners.

"And I'm pretty good about letting you work with your own group. I will however assign people for the first big assignment," said Mr. Roden looking around at everybody. Kuki's heart skipped a beat, hopefully he knows that they were dating. After all they were the cutest couple in the 8th grade.

World History and Geography wasn't exactly her first choice, but if her and Wally were in the same classes they could care less. Wally smiled a lop sided grin at her that basically screamed I got this. She only rolled her eyes in amusement he normally never got this.

She looked around for a minute and saw that Fanny was in the same class as her. Yea and so was Rachel, Patton was in AP classes which disappointed Wally to a certain degree. Hoagie was here however, which brightened him up.

"Kuki Sanban, Lizzie Devine, and Rachel McKenzie," said Mr. Roden and both Fanny and Kuki smiled and then Kuki's heart sank a bit.

"Wally Beetles, Oliver Cotherman (crayon boy), and Mary Lou-Sarah Jane Jones," said the teacher. Mary -Lou flirted with every boy in there grade! Kuki tried not to panic, she had an image to maintain. Ever since the 8th grade when she was elected president she tried not to get caught as one of those clingy girlfriends.

Then slowly she turned and looked around at her group. Rachel was busy typing something on her ipod too busy to notice any thing. Lizzie on the other hand looked mad about something...

See Lizzie had it out for 'them,' them being there little tight group. She said it was because they took away Nigel Uno from her but none of the group knew who he was. In fact nobody knew who Nigel Uno was except for Rachel, and she only knew from her diary.

Mr. Roden called out a bunch of names along with Fanny to work with Virginia Sims and some other kid she didn't know. Both of them seemed to be pretty happy about working together though.

* * *

The rest of the first day seemed to flash bye very fast, thought Kuki. She had a few classes with her friends and some she made new ones. Who knew that Muffy Jenkins had an indoor glass bottom pool?

Kuki then found herself trudging all the way to the football field, where cheerleading tryouts were. Though they didn't cheer on a wrestling tournaments, they did at basketball games, which Wally was going to try out for.

"Hi Kuki," said Abby turning and looking at her friend. "Came to watch you try out."

At this Kuki relaxed a little bit at least she had a friend around to watch her. Maybe this was the little push she needed to sucessed! Heart racing she sat with the other potientals, Abby gave her a thumbs up sign.

In front of them were two senior girls Nicole Bishop and Marianne Newport that nobody really cared for. Abby eyed them suspiciously and decided to run a scan on them.

Frowing at the report she could only watch Kuki try out with all of the other girls. They weren't exactly evil or a threat to the kids next door, but they weren't oblivious teenagers either. Both had operatives as little siblings that they liked to make fun of.

At least they weren't on the teens side in this matter.

"Kuki Sanban," said Marianne from her spot flashing her a big smile. Kuki had changed into what she called her "cheerleading attire." This included soft gray yoga pants that was a size too big and her over sized green sweater.

At this sweater Abby softened it was the same one she wore as a kid. It was still a little too big for her of course but it seemed to be fitting a lot better now.

Taking a deep breath Kuki walked up in front of the group of girls. Normally Kuki didn't have stage fright and now was the time not to panic.

"You may be good at football, you maybe good at track, but when it comes to basketball step back," cheered Kuki doing a series of flips and turns. At this Abby had to wince, her fighting skills never went away did they?

Never the less both Marianne and Nicole looked impressed particularly by the triple backflip. If only Abby could read what they were writing about her. At this point Abby realised that she could.

Taking out her sunglasses modified to read from far away she glanced at the girls.

_Kuki A. Sanban_  
_Freshman _  
_Voice that carries over? Check.  
Gymnastic ability? Check.  
Dancing skills? - _

_Note: double check grades and dancing skills, she has captain material written all over her! _

Abby let out a sigh of relief, her sun glasses would have told her if anything was in a code. Then she smiled at the captain material. Boy Kuki will be proud when she hears that. Abby's mind started to think of what the others were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**That cheer... if I didn't use the one from the Hannah Montana episode I would have used one from a babysitters club book. Oh well, I'm finally back from a family vaca! Yea and what happens at Arby's is from what I've seen. **

**Oh and Nate: the former supreme leader numbuh 100. **

Abby wasn't exactly sure if it was okay to visit Rachel on her first day, so she went and grabbed a friend. At least this way she could check up on Rachel. As Kuki was at cheerleading and Maurice was on a mission. The college however didn't exactly seem like a place to hold a mission. It was probably his orientation and he didn't want to get distracted by the idea.

So as soon as she saw the flash of red hair getting into a beat up old Toyota, Abby knew who she was going to invite.

"Hey Fan wait up," cried out Abby. At hearing her name Fanny Fulbright turned and saw Abby running toward her. Fanny wasn't exactly sure what to make of this meeting since Abby was more friends with Kuki and Rachel rather then her. Still she stopped waiting for her to show up. Fanny watched in amazement at how fast Abby was. Her training didn't really leave her.

Abby, showed up and smiled at Fanny.

"Yea Abby?" she asked opening the side door. The least she could do was give her a ride home, seeing as Abby didn't drive to school to do. Nor did Fanny see her with a bike this morning like her brothers did the middle and elementary school.

"Rachel got a job at Arby's do you want to come with?" she asked with a grin on her face. Fanny smiled, that was exactly where she was going.

"Get in."

* * *

When they got there Rachel was being trained on the computer. She was assigned to be working on the food with a man named Nate but that ended in the toaster not working. The manager made a mental note never to have Rachel cook at least not on the slicer.

Turns out having a job isn't all what was cracked up to be. Rachel had to clean the woman and the MEN"S bathroom, the toilets with her bare hands. Well she had bright blue gloves but that didn't stop her. Not to mention every night they had been graded on the employee's performace.

"Ready to start the real deal?" asked Nate. He was a cute guy only about in his late teens. Nate said he was a freshman at the local community college. Something about it being cheap and affordable.

"Sure," said Rachel feeling at least a little bit comfortable and she had Nate next to her. Hopefully he wasn't going to leave her. The next two people were some people she was comfortable with.

Abby and Fanny walked up next ready to greet their friend.

"Abby, Fanny!" said Rachel looking up at them. Her honey blond hair was pulled back into one braid and under the Arby's hat. Her red polo shirt had some kind of purple stain on it and her black pants brand new. Not to mention slip resistant shoes. Yep she was ready.

"Are you two going to order?" she asked going back to her business voice. Both girls nodded there head in agreement already knowing what they were going to get. Fanny was going to pay for them both since she had a job. Which just so happened to be at her father's company as an assistant.

"I'll have a chicken bacon swiss please," said Fanny. "With cheese sticks, a medium size please."

"Abby'll get a angus three cheese and bacon," she said carefully. "With the home style fries and a water bottle."

Rachel sucessfully rung them in.

"Thank you both for showing up," Rachel said sincerly. Thank goodness she was about to crack and quit earlier today after trying to shove the honey mustard back in the condiments stand.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoagie Gilligan stared at Abby as she got in the car with Fanny. Sighing he wished that she was climbing in his car. Sure it was a junky thing but it got you to point A and to point B. Instead she went back to what he was doing: racing toy race cars.

Next to him was Ted and Mike Lamberg, who was busy wiping his nose. How could Fanny drive any way? She's only a freshman, unless she was held back. Instead he bit the inside of his mouth, anybody could get away with anything these days.

Sighing he beat Ted and Mike for the 5th time in a row.

"Aww Hoagie, couldn't you just let me win once," protested Mike. Hoagie only scoffed he had to win, it kept him close to going to championships. Of course championships was at the park racing against 20 others guys but still...

Instead Hoagie put away the toy car and looked at it before smiling.

"Sorry fella's I have to go and babysit my brother," he said smiling. "Mom said she didn't want him getting messed up in this club called the kids next door. The last time Lee Witherspoons mother had to return Tommy home with a sprained ankle."

At this Hoagie chuckled, he remembered a child's antics. The kids next door sounded really familiar to him however and he just couldn't quite place it. Though he still had the technical genius of his former 10 year old self, he couldn't figure out level one spanish.

Ted and Mike waved good bye as Hoagie climbed onto his bike. Behind him the cutest couple in the eighth grade were walking home.

Wally and Kuki were acting like Kuki making the squad was no big deal. In fact Kuki was secretly thrilled but didn't want to squeeze the living daylights out of Wally. Both kids were smiling at one another before Kuki kissed his cheek.

"I loved our first day together Wally didn't you?" she asked leaning in for another kiss.

"First day, I can't wait until we get out of this cruddy school," said Wally determination in his green eyes. This year he was determined to get through high school with minimulle problems. Of course so he could play a great prank senior year without getting in too much trouble.

Kuki only chuckled.

"So when's football tryouts?" she asked. Maybe she would be able to cheer him on at those games.

"I'm not trying out for football," he said trying pass it off quickly. "I'm thinking of basketball in the winter and wrestling in the fall. Maybe soccer this spring."

Kuki's smile faded some, at least she could still cheer him on at basketball games. But they didn't need cheerleaders for wrestling or soccer. Perhaps she could have her own little cheers for him. Just the thought of her own solo career would be great.

"Well I say we head to the Pizza Pit grab a slice of hawaiian flavor?"

"Sure Wally, sure." Both walked off into the sunset like a cheesy Hollywood movie rip off. Patton Drilovsky only watched in amusement, as he was thinking of trying out himself for the basketball team. Only time will tell.

* * *

**So I have two ideas about this mission that I talked about in my summary. Either I do one long one or a bunch of little ones like Abby and Hoagie handcuffed together, Rachel getting attacked at work, etc. The big one would be something like a visit from the future and/or past. What do ya'll think? I need one or the other: never both.**

**Names you don't recongize belong to me. Ohh and if your curious to know why Fanny is all of a sudden driving at 14? Well lets just say Shaunie isn't numbuh 82 for a reason. **


	8. Chapter 8

The second day of school was okay compared as the days went on. Abby didn't nearly have as many missions as Maurice had, probably this was his last couple of missions.

"Maurice," Abby whispered as he through on a black sports jacket.

"Abby I know, but I don't want you to get hurt," he only said turning around so he could sneak into a party. It was being held under the local supermarkets where most teens loitered. Abby only tightened her red hairband over loose waves around her shoulders.

Abby only held back a sigh, it was sad to think that both Maurice AND Cree were both going off to college. This just meant that she was going to be next. Cree was going to a school for web design in New York and Maurice. Maurice decided to join the Air Force. This meant that he was going to go for a long time, and probably never see her.

The mission however was something entirely different. A semi-formal party was going to announce new recruits that were recently added to their teams. Abby clad in her favorite dress pants and chunky heels was paired well with a white dressy top.

Both walked in and everybody only smiled at them. From her seat Cree looked ignited that Abby showed up with Maurice of all people. Abby, however, only smirked at her sisters annoyance.

* * *

"Wally!" said Kuki to him. Wally only thought for a moment, Kuki sounded really mad. What did he do this time? It wasn't that bad that he didn't want to play football right? Sighing he turned and saw a pretty pissed off Kuki Aimee Sanban.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked her lower lip quavering. Aww man he hated to see her cry in front of him. "You're meeting my parents tonight."

That shook him out of his wits, he barely tolerated her sister. Then again he did promise her right after the start of the school year he would meet them. What did he have to bring? Cake or flowers?

Instead Wally put on a fake grin and turned to her.

"Alright I'll meet your parents tonight," he said. The first Friday into the school year and he was stuck not in a movie theatre but in a dining room with the parents.

* * *

Kuki Sanban sighed as she walked into her room for the night. It was only the second day of school and she had homework. Writing vocab for Honors English 9. The projects in history, and cheerleading on top of that. Now she was adding more stress by doing drama club, student council, and other stuff.

"Kuki mom wants to talk to you," said Mushi with an evil grin. Ever since she got that promise ring from her boyfriend Sandy, she's been acting really funny. Like that ring possessed her or something. Shaking it off she slipped into a purple pajama top and plaid purple bottoms.

Her room was still messy, which is probably what Genki Sanban was going to yell about. For such a smart girl, she was a mess.

Finally making her way downstairs she faced her mother who was making dinner.

"What do you want me to make for Wallabee?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the crab on the stove top. Oh so she wanted to talk about the boy. At least it wasn't dad. "I know he's Sidney's son."

Right, Wally's dad worked for her mom. Just like Fanny's dad does and Hoagie's mum. That's why Hoagie, Fanny, and Wally plus herself were all friends since they were little.

**Oh and on the part about Tommy, he's still working solo. He just gets mixed up into kids next door business when he's NOT SUPPOSED TO! I had another idea, little ones or something with Nigel coming back. **

**Also college sucks... No the last 20 days of ending high school is the worst. Alright not much of a chapter but I still updated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The miniseries begins! So I posted a few stories that I have found on my flash drive and decided to update this one between end of the year projects.**

"Abby Lincoln, do you herby agree to the rules?" asked Malina Carobaldi, the teen in front of Abby. The redhead was giving up her position to Abby.

Abby only smiled slyly, with an "of course" look on her face. Abby was no fool; she had to keep up this act. It was all for a show, but Malina didn't have to know it.

She looked into the audience and saw two of her undercover friends: Maurice and another girl. It was a shame that Rachel wanted to be decommissioned, otherwise she would have been there as well.

"And what is my first mission?" asked Abby coolly. The older girl only smiled, with a hint of a sparkle in her eyes. Abby had a feeling that it wasn't going to involve the KND at the moment.

"To be the DJ. We have a party to start!" she said. As Abby was the last person to be promoted, they now had a party to celebrate. Abby only face-palmed; hopefully she would get a real mission sometime soon. Sighing, she looked around at everybody, wondering what all her friends were doing.

That is, until she heard the crash from above. It appeared that the Kids Next Door thought that something was up, as they usually jumped to an assumption of some kind.

Abby heard the voice of Shaunie Fullbright, yelling from above. Wasn't Shaunie the newest head of decommissioning like his sister? She realized that her cover just might be blown.

But the teens around her seemed to be aware of why Shaunie would be coming here…

Immediate decommissioning.

Jumping from her spot, Abby stood among the teens, ready to fight.

"It seems that you have caught us," said Malina, looking at the redheaded boy in front of her. "Some of our teens are un-decommissioned rogue operatives because we ran away. You may have gotten Cree, but you're not going to get us!"

Abby blinked. This was the first time anybody had mentioned Cree. Ever.

* * *

Rachel turned and looked over her shoulder at the drive thru. Nobody had been coming in to eat; people had only been coming for takeout. Sighing, she flipped the chairs over and placed them on the tables for mopping and sweeping, though not in that order.

"Do you need help?" she called to the people bagging the orders. They just ignored her. Sighing, she stocked up everything. Being 15, she wasn't allowed to work in the back and make the food. She also couldn't work more than three and a half hours, at least without a break.

"Rachel, you can leave," said Amanda, the manager.

Rachel had only worked three hours all day, and hadn't even been busy. Angry, she left her post and clocked out. She was going to find Abby or somebody to catch up with. As soon as she got in her car, she heard the familiar ringtone of Taylor Swift's Come Back... Be Here. She opened the flip phone (as it was the cheapest phone at Wal*Mart) and saw it was Hoagie Gilligan.

Funny, she remembered Hoagie, but not as great friends, but not well enough to be calling her. Instead of letting the song play, like she normally would, she opened it to see what he could possibly want.

"Hey Rachel what are you doing right now?" he asked quickly.

"Going home?" she guessed bewildered at the sudden question. She had a feeling, that Hoagie Gilligan wanted her to do something.

"Listen my mom is having a business dinner tonight with her boss. She didn't want what ever happened last time not to happen again, whatever that was. She said I could bring a guest since Tommy can't come. He's at Paddy Fulbright's house, something about having a fight with Lee. Anyway would you like to come?"

Rachel thought for a moment. She didn't have any plans at all for the night. She thought that she would be working until 10. Instead of pondering on why he called her, she quickly agreed.

"How nice of a dress do I need?"

* * *

"Aww, Kuki, come on," whined Wally as she tightened his black tie. He loosened it again, only for her to retighten it. He reacted by staring at her.

Kuki's dress was dark purple and sparkled all over. A slit up to her thigh and only one strap, leaving the other shoulder bare. It was definitely going to be a formal dinner. Wally even had his dad's sports jacket hanging on the door knob at his house.

Sighing, he turned and looked at his girlfriend. Hopefully he wasn't going to get yelled at because of something.

They departed his house for hers. And so, they set off for Kuki's house. The couple decided to walk, since she lived only a few blocks away, and it was such nice weather. A vibrant sunset created a hopeful, romantic sort of tone for their stroll. Kuki moved to take Wally's hand, which he allowed. Once her house came into view, though, he slipped his hand away from hers. She knew he was nervous; he wasn't the only one.

"It'll be okay," said Kuki after a moment. She took deep breaths of air as she hugged him tighter. Wally could have always handed her a bag and she would hyperventilate in it. He only gently patted her head and she rolled her eyes at his silliness. Kuki felt her stomach roll over for a moment, as she saw a new car in the driveway.

It was a compromise. Kuki had made her mother promise that her parents would meet Wally on this date. Two weeks later Genki Sanban had arranged a business dinner ON THE SAME NIGHT! Genki saw it as an opportunity for Betty Gilligan to see that she had a normal family. Like meeting her eldest daughters boyfriend. Kuki thought it was insane, Wally was already nervous enough.

Upon arriving, Wally rung the doorbell. Palms sweating, he took her hand, only to drop it when Mr. Sanban answered. Kuki had been nervous about her dad meeting Wally, though it seemed that Mr. Sanban knew him already.

"You!" cried Mr. Sanban, clearly remembering the little boy who once told him not to have soda. Wally looked confused. Kuki had the right to be embarrassed. Behind him at the table, she saw Hoagie Gilligan with Rachel MacKenzie both smiling at them.

**I am SO SORRY for not even uploading this! I had this beta'd by** Marty522! **This writer is AMAZING! Don't forget to check out his stuff too. So excuses from me: ****'m graduating on the 2nd, I've been working a lot, and I've been just plain lazy. So I decided to upload this today. **


	10. Chapter 10

Abby swerved as the Kids Next Door aimed. She was their side, but they didn't have to know that. Training mode seemed to kick as she effortlessly avoided being hit. Abby thought for a moment, why were they here? Not to decommission the rogue operatives. Eventually they have given up after awhile catching them. The Kids Next Door obviously got a tip from someone or else they were attacking for no good reason.

"Numbuh 5?!" asked the redheaded Irishman Shaunie Fulbright.

"We came to save you," said Sonia always looking out for her fellow teammates. Paddy looked over at her like why was she here? Sonia as innocent as ever only made Abby want to face palmed in disgust. Why was she here anyway?

"No we came to decommission her!" said Shaunie looking at his old teammate. "Did you come and try to stop me?"

The teens have already been fighting the squad to be watching them. Abby only stood disgusted at this. What the? They figured out she wasn't really decommissioned and Shaunie wanted to decommission her. How? Before letting her cover be blown she did the only thing she could do. Run.

* * *

Nigel Uno knew it all along. First the unfair advantage of not having the flames of a nearby ship not touch him, but that he could control as well. The problem was that nobody could tell number infinity was being oblivious to the entire thing. In fact the mysterious boy seemed to have forgotten all about recruiting him for some reason. Nigel sometimes passed it off as being too busy. He was often in diplomatic meets with fellow teammates Ingrid Greenfield or Natasha Shipman.

"Hi Nigel," said his alien buddy Yvonne. She had dark blue hair that reached her waist and lay in wild spiraling curls. Her skin had a fain tint of blue throughout it all, but most curiously her eyes were a shade of golden yellow. Yvonne sat right next to him and smiled a flirtatious smile toward him. Aware that they were indeed growing old Nigel just passed it off with naivetés. Soon they were going to kick him out whether or not if they found out about his "powers."

"Hi Yvonne," he said looking down at a picture of his friends. Nigel could see his friends reactions to what he had recently learned. Kuki would pass it off as a dream. Hoagie would offer to fix it. Abby would just be there as the group "therapist." Wally would freak out and possibly claim that he was going to join Father.

Or to Nigel, uncle Benedict. Of course Nigel had to be related to that infernal man, and his father. Grandfather and Father all in one family. Thinking of his family more and past incidents reminded him of just how insane his family was. What about that cake mission (It was Ogie's birthday by the way) that was just in the earth's orbit? The annoyingly cute triplets and there mother. Just imagine if they all actually teamed up. It was a scary thought and if he went back now who knows what they would do to him. Especially after that pipe incident.

"Wot cha thinkin of?" asked Yvonne knocking him out of his thoughts. Her accent was always something different at least around him, since if she spoke in her mother tongue they would never be able to communicate.

"Nothing much," he said impassively.

"O girl?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Nigel only sighed Yvonne was close to be being 17 in Earth years, while he was only 15. Nigel thought for a moment wondering if she noticed what had happened back in the fire. The flames should have killed him but the medics just passed it off as luck. Number 362's words seemed to come back to him: luck is like ice cream it can't last forever.

He mouthed the words Rachel more to himself but Yvonne caught on quickly. Despite her crush on the younger man she knew that she shouldn't try to push her luck. Instead she only backed up a bit.

"Ya no it twas luck tha ya lived," she said in that drawl she had used around him. The image of that burning ship seemed to have popped back up into his mind yet again for the day.

"I know it was."

Nigel thought back, should he tell her about what really happened? Everybody seemed to know that the ship had caught fire while they were on one of Mars's moons. They were trying to land when something went wrong in the engine room. Most of the operatives when down with the ship. Their suits were fire resistant but people exactly weren't. Not even the aliens.

Then the impact left them all to be dug out by operatives on Mars's moon. Nigel didn't want to remember what happened but he was in the "hospital" for more then a week. It was only recently he was released. Some operatives called him a hero when he got all of the new cadets out of the ship before trying to save himself. No he was just reckless and lucky. Perhaps number 362 was correct.

What was going to become of him?

**So I just got back from a two week trip (two weeks of June) to the Carolina Coast. Those in Norfolk you throw a fun festival. And started my remedial math class... Fun. Any way laziness seemed to have settled in, not only do I have stories to finish but homework as well. Except for the top half most of this chapter is an update of what Nigel is going through. Tried on making an accent for the alien buddy... **


End file.
